Ese Nuestro Comienzo
by Tiffani
Summary: Amor, Desamor, nuevos sentimientos, celos, sueños rotos, sueños por cumplir, ¿un futuro? Una historia nueva. Gracias de antemano por su acogida!


Unos jeans y una sencilla blusa verde eran su atuendo. Sentada en un rincón observa al amor de su vida dormir, tranquilo, sin presiones.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio. La primera cita que ambos tenían con sus acompañantes. Sus miradas se encontraron entre plática y plática, de una mesa a otra.

Sus ojos azul profundo como el mar en la noche, le daban un toque especial a su mirada; profunda y cautivadora.

La velada para ella no iba muy bien, su acompañante recibía llamadas al celular cada treinta minutos, era molesto con su actitud de hombre importante y su ridícula corbata.

La pareja de la siguiente mesa se preparaba para irse, Serena pensó: "Por que no pude salir con un chico como él".

Observo como el chico era todo un caballero. Recorría la silla de su acompañante, le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo. "¿Por que no me pasa a mí? Es encantador, y ya se va. ¡Que me mire, que me mire!".

Y ocurrió, el chico busco los ojos de Serena a través de la gente que se encontraba entre su mesa y el mostrador, donde esperaba su tarjeta de crédito.

Cuando pudo verla bien le dirigió una calida mirada y una picara sonrisa, con un leve movimiento de cabeza le saludo. Serena sorprendida respondió de la misma manera; su deseo se había cumplido.

-¿Te llamó un taxi?

Serena respiró hondo mientras él salía del restaurante, lo que fue una tranquilidad; ahora podría disfrutar de su delicioso platillo.

Esperando el postre, su cuerpo sintió algo extraño, como si algo extraordinariamente bueno fuese a pasar.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó al abrirse. Era el chico de la mesa de enfrente, parado a la entrada como buscando algo.

Sus ojos de volvieron a encontrar y las sonrisas en ambos fluyeron sin pensar. Se acercaba a la mesa que minutos antes ocupaba y que aun estaba vacía.

Serena lo siguió inconcientemente con la mirada, no podía evitarlo, era atractivo, tenía buen porte, un caminar ligero y firme.

Se acerco a la mesa buscando algo, pero no le apartaba la mirada a la joven rubia; por fin se acerco a la mesa donde ella estaba.

Ella había seguido a este hombre desde su mesa y había observado con discreción lo que ocurría durante su comida, no recordaba ninguna cartera.

-Lo siento, no vi que la dejaras, bueno digo, no la vi en la mesa cuando te fuiste.

Tenía frente a ella una oportunidad única y no podía desaprovecharla; ¿pero un momento y la acompañante?

-Tal vez tu novia la tomo- ¡por Dios, así o más obvia¡ pensó Serena

-No es mi novia, es… alguien que acabo de conocer- carraspeó para continuar- tal vez tu novio vio algo.

-No es mi novio y ya se fue, el es solo alguien a quien acabo de conocer.

Sus ojos no podían separase, estaba hechos para embonar perfectamente. El mesero se acerco con el postre.

-No tomaste postre en tu comida, gustas?

-Claro. Soy Darien.

-Serena

Ahora estaba ahí después de tres años de vivir juntos. Observando al hombre de su vida como aquella primera vez, con la misma admiración y con el intenso amor que aun le tenía.

Pero algo había cambiado. Perdieron la guerra contra la costumbre y la cotidianidad, solo ella se había dado cuenta, el peso era ya insoportable.

Sonó el despertador, Darien lo apagó. Serena sentada en la silla que adornaba un rincón de la recamara. Durante tres años las mismas palabras al despertar.

-Buenos días amor

-Buenos días amor

Darien comenzaba con su rutina matutina. Tomar el vaso con agua que se encontraba sobre su buró, sacar su ropa, tomar un baño, vestirse, arreglarse y salir a la oficina; nunca desayuna en casa.

-Amor, tengo que decirte algo, bueno en realidad he estado tratando de hablar contigo desde hace meses, la verdad que no puedo más-. Serena esta nerviosa, muchas veces ya ha comenzado esta conversación con el mismo resultado: no poder hablar de ello; Darien perdido en sus pensamientos sin escucharla realmente, esta buscando una camisa. Sus manos sudan y las frota sobre sus jeans, esta decidida hay será el día.

-A un lado de los pantalones negros. Darien este puesto tuyo en la compañía nos esta alejando, trabajas hasta 12 o 15 horas diarias, casi no nos vemos, ya vamos a cumplir más de un año así, es que trabajas hasta los domingos. Ya no hablamos, no se que esta pasando por tu mente, cuales son los planes o cuanto va durar esto¿me estas escuchando? Amor….

-Si, ya la encontré. ¿Me decías?- Darien continua arreglando su ropa, el portafolio, procura no olvidar nada.

-Me haces falta Darien, me siento relegada de tu vida, ya no me escuchas, no tienes tiempo para mi. Me siento mal cuando hago planes y tu llamas para cancelar. Me siento culpable por hacerte sentir mal; que canceles y te sientas tu mal por no poder cumplir, siento que es mi culpa, que te exijo demasiado.

-Dame un minuto amor-. Se mete a bañar mientras Serena espera con el corazón en la mano y los ojos húmedos.  
-Corazón el lavabo tiene una gotera, le llamas al fontanero para que lo revise. Lo haría yo pero este mes es muy pesado, tenemos que entregar una gran cantidad de producto, nos esta funcionando muy bien la exportación. Ya te comente que van a agrandar mi área, será un poco más de trabajo pero el jefe confía en mi, en este año he triplicado la producción con el mismo personal. Y no te tengo que decir que esta muy contento, no puedo fallarle.

Unas lágrimas escapan de los ojos de Serena, sentada en su habitación pidiendo a gritos ayuda y no hay nadie quien la escuche.

-Darien eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo, te amo y me duele

Darien esta terminando de arreglarse, se pone el saco y hace el nudo a su corbata.

-Yo también te amo¿pero que te duele¿por qué no vas al doctor? Mira atiéndete, no debes descuidarte. No eres tu la que dice que no puedes dar a los demás lo que no tienes. ¿Cómo vas a darme ánimos si no te sientes bien? Ve al doctor y me dices que te dijo en la noche.

-Me duele el alma Darien y solo hay una cura, pero tenemos que encontrarla juntos

-Ay no me quedo bien¿me ayudas?- El nudo de la corbata no le quedó bien, se acerca a Serena.

Ella se levanta y comienza a deshacer y rehacer el nudo de la corbata. Sus ojos ya están secos, Darien le ha recordado algo que hace tiempo olvido, una enseñanza que la vida le dio. No puedes pedir más de lo que puedes dar; no debes recibir menos de lo que das.

-Darien, sabes que es la dignidad?

-Claro amor¿por qué?

-Que crees que este primero, la dignidad o el amor a alguien.

Serena toma entre sus manos la cara de Darien, lo mira a los ojos con la ternura de aquella primera vez. Se levanta de puntillas y lo besa.

Darien baja su portafolio, puede tomarse medio minuto más. La abraza con fuerza y se besan como dos apasionados amantes.

-No me esperes a cenar, voy a tardarme. Te amo.  
-Adiós amor. Gracias por todo… te amo.

Darien toma sus cosas y sale. No ha prestado atención a la despedida; de hacerlo habría notado que este era el adiós.

Serena recorre la habitación con la vista, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos. Pero Darien le ha dado la pauta, primero la dignidad.

Toma la maleta que tiene preparada desde ayer, a un costado de la silla en la que estuvo sentada, y que Darien no noto.

Lo ama, no pretende olvidarlo, ni dejarlo de querer. No lo considera un error. Pero es el tiempo de darse su lugar.

La fría habitación queda detrás de la puerta. Solo hubo que caminar por la calle algunos pasos para encontrar varios caminos.

Con tristeza, miedo y la esperanza a cuestas, comienza con un nuevo camino.

El reloj continúa su marcha, el sol sigue brillando. El dolor la acompaña y seguirá con ella alguna leguas más, pero la dejara. La vida continúa.

Tal vez algo extraordinario pase, pero esta vez la suerte tendrá que buscarla, no la encontrará sentada en la mesa de un restaurante.

_**Tiffani´s place**_

_**Bueno, que les pareció? en principio es un único capitulo, pero si les gusta podemos continuarlo, solo tienen que pedirlo!!**_

_**Ahora bien, seguro que muchas de vosotras están contentas por mi vuelta a las andadas, aunque sea con una nueva historia, pero es que me llegó la inspiracion y queria crear algo humano, con sentimiento y me salió del corazon para vosotras.**_

_**Tambien quiero recordarles que el día 15 del proximo mes, uniré mi vida al hombre mas maravilloso que jamás he conocido. TE AMO ALEJANDRO.**_

_**Bueno, Un saludoo muy especial a todas mis Mamochas!! Las Adoro.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Tiffani... vuestra Raquel**_


End file.
